I'll Be Waiting My Fairy
by Neko Darkblue
Summary: Bermula dari kesalahan fatal yang diperbuat Sakura membuatnya harus menetap di dunia manusia bersama orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Apakah ada akhir yang bahagia bagi mereka yang berbeda dunia? RnR? DLDR! Warning(s) inside! for S-Savers Contest.


**I'll Be Waiting My Fairy**

a SasuSaku FanFiction dedicated for **S-Savers Contest Banjir TomatCeri III**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**, this story belongs to me –**Neko Darkblue**.

**Rated T for Teen**.

**Genre**: Fantasy, Romance.

**Warning****﴾****s****﴿**: AU, OoC, Typo﴾s﴿, maybe Miss typo﴾s﴿, cerita pasaran, cerita yang membingungkan, etc.

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read and click BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"SAKURAAA! KAU TAHU KESALAHAN APA YANG YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT, HAH?!" amuk sesosok peri berambut pirang pada peri berambut merah muda di hadapannya yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Sakura terlihat meremas-remas kedua tangannya dan badannya bergetar. Ia sangat takut dan gugup sekarang saat menghadapi ratu peri sekaligus guru medisnya –Senju Tsunade meneriakinya penuh amarah. Meskipun sang ratu peri di hadapan Sakura terkenal dengan emosinya yang bisa meledak kapan saja –bahkan bisa membuat sebuah bangunan runtuh hanya dengan tangan kosong. Tapi, baru kali ini sang ratu marah besar kepada Sakura –notabene muridnya yang paling disiplin. Ini semua karena kesalahan fatal yang dibuat oleh Sakura di dunia manusia tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"_G-gomenasai_, Tsunade-_sama_. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja menjatuhkannya." Cicit Sakura. Kepalanya sedari tadi menunduk tak berani bertatap muka dengan sang ratu.

"Haah~" Tsunade menghela napas berat. Jemarinya memijit pangkal hidungnya frustasi. Sepasang iris madunya terpejam erat. Ia tengah memikirkan solusi untuk permasalahan yang dibuat Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian Tsunade menyeringai ke arah Sakura yang masih tertunduk dan berkata, "Kau mau kesalahanmu kuhapus?"

Peri bersurai merah muda tersebut lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang ratu dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Benarkah, Tsunade-_sama_?"

Tsunade mengangguk mantab tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya, "Tentu ada syaratnya Sakura."

"Baiklah apa itu?" tanya Sakura antusias. Mata emeraldnya berbinar-binar menatap sang guru medis.

"Cukup mudah. Kau hanya perlu mengambil botol itu lalu kembali ke dunia peri dengan selamat."

"Syukurlah~ itu mudah Tsunade-_sama_," Sakura menghela napas lega. Tangannya yang semula mengelus dada –saking leganya kini menjabat tangan sang ratu dan mengayunkannya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan tempo yang cepat dan senyuman lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya menunjukkan betapa ia sangat bahagia karena kesalahan fatalnya dapat dihapus, "..._arigatou gozaimasu_, Tsunade-_sama_. _Yosh_... akan kulaksanakan nanti malam."

"Hm? Nanti malam?" salah satu alis sang ratu peri yang awet muda itu terangkat. Ia menatap heran ke arah salah satu muridnya, "...apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja botol itu akan kuambil nanti malam, ah tepatnya tengah malam maksudku." Jawab Sakura dengan entengnya tak mengetahui kalau sedetik kemudian sepasang iris madu sang guru menatap nyalang ke arahnya seolah berkata 'Kau bercanda?!' pada Sakura.

BRAKK!

Meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu jati di depan Tsunade sukses terbelah menjadi dua setelah Tsunade memukul mejanya sangat keras. Kedua iris sang ratu menatap tajam ke arah Sakura membuat peri bersurai merah jambu itu terasa sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"SAKURA _NO_ _BAKAAA_! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGAMBILNYA SEKARANG! JIKA KAU TUNDA, LALU ADA MANUSIA YANG MENEMUKANNYA BAGAIMANA, HAH?!"

"B-ba-baiklah, akan kuambil botol itu sekarang Tsunade-_sama_." Sakura lalu berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan ruangan sang ratu peri. Saking gugupnya ia sampai lupa untuk mengepakkan sepasang sayapnya dan malah menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

Tsunade menghela napas kecil lalu tersenyum masam, "Seharusnya aku tak perlu semarah itu pada Sakura-" ia terkekeh, "-betapa lucunya ekspresi gugupnya sampai-sampai lupa untuk menggunakan sayapnya, ckckck." Rambut pirang sang ratu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri saat ia menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya.

**OoOoO**

"Hah...hah...hah..." napas sesosok peri bersurai merah muda tersengal-sengal. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon oak tak jauh dari istana –yang juga ruang kerja sang ratu. Kedua tangannya memijit betisnya. Ia merutuki kegugupannya hingga tak mengepakkan sayapnya dan malah lari terbirit-birit dari ruang kerja sang ratu yang berada di lantai lima ke lantai satu.

Tak jauh dari Sakura, sesosok peri dengan rambut pirangnya yang diikat kuncir kuda –Yamanaka Ino menyapa Sakura dengan panggilan sayangnya, "_Ohayou~ Dekoriin-chan!_"

Sakura yang sedang bersungut-sungut kesal kini makin kesal di tambah empat sudut siku-siku di dahinya yang lebar karena Ino. Ia pun membalas sapaan sahabat karibnya tersebut agak ogah-ogahan, "_Ohayou~ Ino-buta!_"

Peri beriris aquamarine yang dipanggil _'Ino-buta'_ oleh Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran, "Kau kenapa lesu, hm?"

Sakura menggeleng tak bersemangat lalu menghela napas berat, "Aku baik-baik saja Ino."

"Perkataanmu tak sesuai dengan keadaanmu, _baka_!" Ino menjitak kepala merah jambu Sakura membuat Sakura mengaduh kesakitan sambil mempelototi peri pirang tersebut.

"Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu." Saran Ino tersenyum tulus lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu-ragu –seolah-olah dengan begitu lidahnya tak akan berbicara mengenai masalahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah disuguhi _kitty eyes_ oleh Ino mau tak mau Sakura akhirnya menceritakannya.

"Hhh... berjanjilah kau takkan menjitakku saat aku bercerita, oke?" tanya Sakura. Iris teduhnya menatap Ino tajam. Ino menganggukkan kepala pirangnya dengan yakin.

"Ino kau ingat botol di laboratorium yang berisi cairan merah pekat yang jika diminum dapat mengabulkan keinginanmu tiap teguknya?"

Ino mengangguk membenarkan, meski rasa penasarannya mulai bertambah dengan cerita Sakura. _Memangnya apa hubungannya botol itu dengan Sakura? Bukannya botol itu hilang sejak tujuh_ _tahun yang lalu?_ Pikir Ino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu botol itu kucuri-"

Tujuh kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil sahabat karibnya sukses membuat kedua _aquamarine_ Ino mengecil. _Bagaimana bisa?_ Setahu Ino sahabatnya yang satu ini memiliki sifat yang baik hati, suka menolong, rajin menabung, jujur, disiplin, serius dalam pekerjaan -tapi bagaimana bisa Sakura mencuri ramuan percobaan gurunya sendiri? Ino sendiri berharap dalam hati kalau Sakura hanya bercanda dengan ucapannya.

"-lalu aku ingin pergi ke dunia manusia dengan meminum cairan itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi-pagi buta, sesosok peri bersurai merah jambu berada di sebuah hutan yang terletak di ujung Negara Hi –negerinya para peri. Kaki jenjang peri tersebut terus menapaki hutan sampai ia berada di depan pohon sakura yang besar –kenapa ia tak mengepakkan sayapnya? Itu karena bila mengepakkan sayap dapat meninggalkan serbuk cahaya dan karena Sakura tak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun maka ia tak ingin meninggalkan jejak. Di batang pohon sakura tersebut –tepatnya di tengah-tengah terdapat lubang yang cukup besar untuk dilalui seorang manusia maupun peri remaja berusia tiga belas tahun seperti Sakura.

Sakura mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan merah pekat dari tas selempanya –yang terbuat dari rajutan akar-akar pohon yang dibuat sendiri oleh Sakura. Ia putar secara perlahan tutup botol tersebut lalu membukanya. Ia minum cairan itu sebanyak dua teguk. Dua teguk untuk dua permintaannya –karena setiap tegukan dari cairan tersebut dapat mewujudkan satu keinginan. Dua keinginan dari peri didikan sang ratu itu adalah dapat berwujud seperti manusia untuk beberapa jam dan agar portal yang menghubungkan dunia peri dengan dunia manusia dapat berfungsi.

Saat meneguknya Sakura mengatupkan kedua matanya sembari mengucapkan keinginannya dalam hati. Setelah meneguk cairan tersebut muncul cahaya keemasan yang berasal dari lubang besar di batang pohon sakura di depan Sakura. Sakura yang semula sempat membuka kembali matanya setelah meneguk cairan tersebut kini membentengi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena silau dengan cahaya keemasan itu.

Secara perlahan perubahan pada Sakura mulai terlihat. Mulai dari bentuk telinganya yang agak meruncing seperti bentuk telinga peri pada umumnya kini berubah seperti bentuk telinga manusia normal. Lalu, sepasang sayapnya berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang bercahanya seperti ribuan kunang-kunang yang beterbangan. Meskipun hanya dua perubahan, hal itu sudah membuat Sakura terlihat seperti manusia –sangat mirip malah. Apalagi pakaian perinya yang tak jauh dengan model pakaian manusia masa kini. Yaah... manusia jaman sekarang pasti akan menyebutnya _mini dress_.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Sakura seperti tersedot ke dalam lubang bercahaya tadi.

BRUK!

**OoOoO**

"_Ittai..._" aku mangaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus dahiku yang 'berciuman' dengan sebuah papan kayu. Di mana aku? Aku seperti berada di sebuah ruangan yang sempit –kira-kira hanya 1 x 0.5 m. Ruangan ini berisikan pakaian yang sangat banyak dan tentunya berdebu. Bisa kuperkirakan ruangan yang kumaksud ini adalah sebuah lemari. Ya, jadi aku berada di dalam lemari. Di dalam lemari yang sesempit ini terdapat banyak sekali sarang laba-laba dan debu dimana-mana. Seberkas cahaya memasuki lemari ini melalui celah-celas kayu. Kudorong dengan sekuat tenaga sebuah kayu yang bentuknya seperti pintu.

Kriet...

Kini aku sudah keluar dari lemari tersebut. 'Jadi ini yang dinamakan dunia manusia?' gumamku. Rasanya tak jauh berbeda dengan dunia peri tempatku berasal. Ruangan seluas 1 ini kosong tak berisi kecuali sebuah lemari yang menghubungkan dunia peri dengan dunia manusia. Aku menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalaku mengenyahkan pikiran bodohku mengenai dunia manusia. Mana mungkin dunia manusia sesempit ini. Ini kan hanya sebuah ruangan, hehe.

Aku lalu berdiri dan sedikit merapihkan debu-debu yang menempel di baju dan tubuhku.

Tap tap tap...

Tap tap tap...

Aku mendengar langkah kaki dengan ritme yang cepat. Semakin lama semaki keras suaranya. Sepertinya akan ada manusia yang ke sini. Aku harus bersembunyi sebelum manusia itu datang dan menemukanku. Di sini hanya ada lemari yang berdebu itu, masa' iya sih harus ke sana lagi? Sudahlah.. Sakura bersembunyi saja, bisik kata hatiku. Baiklah. Baru satu langkah mau sembunyi ke dalam lemari tiba-tiba-

BRAK!

-seorang manusia menjeblak masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Tubuhku membeku, mataku membelalak kaget. Untuk menelan ludahku sendiri saja rasanya sulit sekali saking gugupnya. Kenapa aku segugup ini, sih?!

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?!" tanya manusia itu padaku. Aku tak tahu rupanya karena aku berdiri memunggunginya. Dari suaranya sepertinya manusia ini bergender laki-laki.

"A-aku..." jawabku gugup dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Langkah kakinya mendekat, bagaimana ini?! Kugigit bibir bawahku gelisah. Tubuhku lalu gemetaran.

Ia memegang pundakku yang gemetaran lalu membalikkannya perlahan membuatku dapat melihat parasnya. Bola matanya sukses membesar melihatnya. Manusia ini sungguh... tampan. Bentuk rambutnya mencuat di belakang berwarna biru dongker. Mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam. Sepertinya ia semumuran denganku. Gemetaranku hilang digantikan oleh wajah yang memerah.

"Jadi... siapa kau?"

"Haruno Sakura, yoroshiku!" jawabku cepat menyunggingkan senyum sumringah saking senangnya. Ia menatapku heran.

"Lalu... apa kau lakukan di sini? Tepatnya di rumahku, dan lebih tepatnya lagi tempat rahasiaku." Ia memicingkan matanya. Kedua tanganku meremas-remas bajuku dengan gugup dipandangi mata setajam elang miliknya, meskipun kadar ketampanannya tak berkurang.

"A-aku... a-aku... ha-hanya terse-se-sat." Cicitku. Ekspresinya tak berubah. Tetap memasang wajah yang penuh intimidasi dan satu alisnya yang terangkat naik. Bodohnya aku memakai alasan tersesat. Tapi 50% menurutku aku memang tersesat di sini, di jalan yang bernama kehidupan –seperti kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini. Apa kau baru pindah?" tanyanya lagi. Berbohong apa jujur ya...

"Y-ya. Aku baru pi-pindah." Daritadi aku gagap terus mengingatkanku dengan Hyuuga Hinata –salah satu temanku di dunia peri.

"Meskipun jawabanmu tidak masuk akal, aku tak peduli. Jadi pergi dari ruangan ini!" mataku berkaca-kaca mendengarnya membentakku menyuruh aku pergi. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali padahal aku tak mengenalnya. Aku tak tahu harus kemana. 'Baiklah...' kuhela napas kecil lalu keluar lewat pintu ruangan ini. Sebaiknya aku berjalan-jalan dulu di dunia manusia, masa' langsung kembali ke dunia peri.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan ini kututup pintu itu perlahan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari ruangan itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah aku mendengar suara manusia yang cukup keras, seperti sedang berteriak ataupun bertengkar.

"APA KAU BOSAN DENGANKU, FUGAKU?! AKU DI SINI MERAWAT SASUKE YANG SAKIT PARAH SENDIRIAN, DAN KAU, DAN KAU hiks MALAH BERCINTA DENGAN WANITA JALANG ITU. KENAPA KAU BEGITU TEGA FUGAKU?!"

PRANG!

"KAU MENYEBALKAN MIKOTO! MEMANGNYA AKU TAK TAHU KALAU TIAP HARI RABU KAU SELALU BERSAMA PRIA ITU, BUKANNYA KAU SAMA SAJA, HEH?! BAHKAN KAU YANG MEMULAINYA DULUAN!"

BUKK!

"OH... _KAMI-SAMA_... DIA HANYA TEMANKU."

"Cih."

PRANG!

Bersamaan dengan teriakan dan umpatan dari dua orang manusia itu, aku samar-samar mendengar suara isakan seseorang yang sedang menangis. Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari ruangan tadi. Sedetik kemudian aku langsung kembali ke ruangan itu dan membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Benar dugaanku, anak laki-laki tadi yang menangis. Apa karena pertengkaran dua orang manusia tadi? Apa mereka orang tuanya?

Kuhampiri anak itu lalu mendudukkan bokongku di lantai berdebu di sampingnya. Ia tak menghiraukanku –yang seenaknya duduk di sampingnya- dan tetap menangis sesenggukan membuatku tak tega.

"Hei... jangan menangis, kau kan anak laki-laki, harus kuat." Kataku mencoba menenangkannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arahku dengan mata yang melotot membuatku sedikit takut.

"Kau tahu apa tentangku? Kau hanya orang asing. Jangan sok ikut campur."

Kuhela napas pelan. Sepertinya anak ini punya masalah dengan keluarganya, atau orang tuanya yang bermasalah?

"Sepertinya kau menangis karena ayah dan ibumu bertengkar, 'kan?"

Ia hanya mendengus. Sudah tak ada isak tangis yang terdengar membuatku sedikit lega. Ia diam tak menjawab dan semakin memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Sepertinya perkiraanku benar terbukti ia tak menyangkal.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa masalah ayah dan ibumu? Bila kau bercerita padaku mungkin beban di hatimu akan sedikit berkurang meskipun hanya sedikit." Tawarku padanya melempar senyum tulus.

Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membagi kisahnya denganku. Entah kenapa ia seperti mempercayaiku –yang baru dikenalnya.

"Aku menderita penyakit kanker darah , penyakit itu sangat parah –bahkan sangat mematikan. Dokter memperkirakan umurku hanya akan beberapa bulan lagi. Ayah dan ibuku setiap hari bertengar –entah apa yang mereka ributkan. Hal itu membuatku ingin cepat mati saja..." ujarnya. Aku menutup mulutku yang menganga kaget dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Iris teduhku yang semula bersinar kini meredup.

"Kau... bodoh." Desisku.

Aku langsung menarik pipinya Sasuke dengan ekspresi marah. Sasuke melotot tak terima dengan perlakuanku padanya –yang memang cukup menyebalkan.

"Kau bodoh. Aku memang kurang tahu dengan penyakitmu, tapi setidaknya kalau kau punya harapan untuk sembuh bukan demi dirimu tapi demi orang tuamu aku yakin kau pasti menang melawan penyakit jelek itu-"

"Tapi aku lemah."

"-ya, kau memang lemah. Kau lemah karena hatimu juga lemah, kau pesimis tak punya harapan."

Untuk beberapa saat dia terlihat merenungi perkataanku yang ada benarnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit berniat mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi, ia urungkan lalu mendengus. Kulepas jemariku yang menarik pipi Sasuke lalu menghela napas, 'Hhh... susahnya berurusan dengan orang yang egonya tinggi.' Pikirku.

"_Nee.._ daritadi aku belum mengetahui namamu, siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Nee_ Sasuke-_kun_ seandainya orang tuamu baikan, kau mau tidak menjadi orang yang optimis dengan penyakitmu itu?"

"Kau bisa apa?" ia menyeringai ke arahku dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku bisa membuat orang tuamu baikan." Kubalas dengan senyuman sinis –dalam hal positif tentunya.

"...Baiklah."

"Tunggu di sini. Tapi kalau mau mengintip silahkan saja." Kukedipkan sebelah mataku lalu meninggalkannya dan beranjak ke tempat orang tuanya. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan ternyata Sasuke-kun mengintip dari ruangan tadi.

Kujentikkan jariku lalu muncul sebuah bola spiral yang berwarna biru berkilauan. Kulempar bola spiral tersebut tepat ke tengah-tengah orang tuanya Sasuke-kun dan...

BLAR!

...ledakan cahaya terjadi membuat orang tuanya Sasuke-kun terkena percikan cahaya tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

Ayahnya Sasuke-_kun_ memeluk ibunya Sasuke-_kun_ dan berbisik tentang sesuatu –entah tentang apa. Ibunya Sasuke-_kun_ lalu mengangguk diiringi lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Keduanya terlihat tersenyum bahagia. Aku berhasil membuat mereka berbaikan.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang lalu melempar senyum lebar ke arah Sasuke-kun. Ia membalas senyumku dengan tersenyum tipis. Kyaa, tampan sekali. Ehm, tenangkan dirimu Sakura. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke tempat Sasuke-kun. Tingkal beberapa langkah lagi kulihat ekspresi Sasuke-_kun_ berubah. _Onyx_-nya membulat kaget –seperti melihat hantu saja. Saat tepat sampai di hadapanku ia langsung memelukku dengan erat –entah kenapa terasa hangat. Saat akan membalas pelukannya aku menyadari sesuatu...

...tubuhku mulai transparan. Cih, _kuso_! Waktuku habis –karena aku berharap menjadi wujud manusia hanya beberapa menit. Saatku tuk kembali ke dunia peri. Aku tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Padahal aku ingin sedikit lebih lama bersama Sasuke-kun. "_Sayonara_... Sasuke-kun." Lirihku.

"Jika aku berhasil mengalahkan penyakit jelek itu, apa kau akan datang lagi?"

Kuanggukan kepalaku di pundaknya mengiyakan pertanyaannya, padahal belum tentu aku bisa ke dunia manusia lagi. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku hingga berani mengecup pipi Sasuke-kun sebagai tanda perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya..." Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia telah mengerti. Lalu...

CTAK!

... ia menjitak kepala merah muda sahabat karibnya.

"Apaan sih, kau kan janji tidak akan menjitakku." Protes Sakura.

"Janjiku kan tidak akan menjitakmu saat kau bercerita. Nah, sekarang kan kau sudah selesai bercerita. Dan juga, kau hebat juga, tindak kriminalmu baru diketahui setelah tujuh tahun." Ino menyeringai –seolah menyindir sekaligus memuji sahabat merah mudanya tersebut.

"Benar juga." Timpal Sakura membuat Ino _sweatdrop_.

"Ngomong-ngomong... bagaimana dengan anak itu?" tanya Ino.

"Sasuke maksudmu?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Entahlah... sudah tujuh tahun lamanya. Apa ia sudah sembuh ya..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan sedih dan kecewa menyelimuti hati peri yang menginjak usia dua puluh tersebut.

**OoOoO**

"Senpai, terimalah cintaku!" ucap –atau perintah seorang gadis dengan _badge_ Tokyo University yang menempel di _blazer_-nya. Pipi gadis itu memerah saat menyatakan rasa sukanya pada sang senior yang ditaksirnya.

Tak mempedulikan adik kelas yang menyatakan perasaannya, pemuda dengan surai biru dongker tersebut berjalan melewati adik kelas yang bersurai merah marun lalu beranjak ke kelasnya.

"_Teme... _sudah lebih dari ratusan gadis yang kau tolak. Kau ini normal apa tidak sih?" omel sahabat dari pemuda berambut biru dongker –bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai biru dongker yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menghela napas. Alisnya berkedut menahan rasa kesal saat sahabat pirangnya menyindir 'kenormalannya'. Ia sebenarnya normal, menyukai seorang gadis di masa lalunya yang pernah berjanji akan bertemu lagi –kalau ia berhasil mengalahkan penjakit parahnya. Dan kini pemuda Uchiha itu telah sembuh total dari penyakitnya. Ia hanya menunggunya. Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu sejak pandangan pertama. Dan ia juga berjanji –dalam hati- akan menyatakan rasa sukanya bila dapat bertemu lagi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menunggu perimu itu? Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu..."

"Diamlah _Dobe_!" bentak Sasuke pada Naruto dengan melempar tatapan tajamnya membuat sang Uzumaki terdiam.

"Baiklah... terserah padamu sobat." Ucap Naruto seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke.

**OoOoO**

Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Surai merah jambu yang ia rindukan. Iris teduh sang gadis yang mampu menyejukkan hatinya. Betapa ia merindukan sosok yang berdiri di hadapan para murid yang tercengang melihat kecantikannya yang bak dewi.

"_Ohayou... minna-san__! Atashiwa_ Haruno Sakura-desu, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"Haruno-_san_ kau bisa duduk di sebelah Uchiha-_san_. Uchiha-_san_ angkat tanganmu!" perintah dosen jurusan bahasa berambut hitam sepunggung yang ikal dan bermata merah darah. Pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha-_san _mengangkat tangannya memberitahukan tempat duduknya pada Sakura. Sakura segera berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya.

Saat Sakura sudah duduk manis di kursinya, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura –membuat seisi kelas tercengang. Sakura sempat terkejut sampai ia berhasil mengenali pemuda yang memeluknya. Cinta pertama Sakura di dunia manusia. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura membalas pelukan hangat dari Sasuke dan berbisik, "Tadaima... Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Okaeri_... Sakura." Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tak ingin Sakura pergi lagi seperti dulu. Ia sudah tak mempedulikan egonya hingga senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Tak sia-sia ia menunggu selama tujuh tahun agar dapat bertemu dengan peri tercintanya. Harapannya terkabul. Dalam hati, ia mengucap syukur pada _Kami-sama_ berkali-kali.

"_Daisuki da_, Sasuke-kun."

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**-OMAKE-**

Nampak dua orang remaja berbeda gender tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura di halaman Tokyo University. Mereka sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka dengan memakan sekotak _takoyaki _dan jus. Kepala merah muda dan kepala raven yang begitu kontras.

"Sakura... apa kau akan kembali... atau-"

"Aku akan tetap di sini –sebagai manusia tentunya." Ucap si gadis bersurai merah muda –Haruno Sakura- memotong ucapan sang kekasih –yang baru resmi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Benarkah?" tanya sang kekasih bersurai raven yang mencuat di belakangnya bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan kembali memakan _takoyaki _miliknya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi di dunia peri?" tanya Sasuke –lagi. Iris obsidian miliknya menangkap emerald Sakura yang bersinar kini meredup –membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah telah menyinggung yang ﴾mungkin﴿ tak seharusnya dibahas.

Sakura menghela napas kecil lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai bercerita secara keseluruhan –mulai dari awal kenekatannya sampai mencuri ramuan ajaib sampai ia diusir ke dunia manusia. Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa memotong.

"Jadi... kenapa kau diusir? Kau 'kan sudah mengambil ramuan ajaib yan tertinggal di rumahku." Tanya Sasuke.

"Etto... entah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Memang sih aku berhasil kembali dengan selamat setelah mengambil ramuan itu... tapi aku diusir ke dunia manusia karena... sudah membuat seorang manusia jatuh cinta padaku dan ia tak rela bila aku tak kembali padanya –yang menyebabkan aku harus menemani orang itu selamanya." mendengar itu membuat kedua pipi sang Uchiha merona tipis.

"Sakura..."

"_Nani_?"

Chuup~~

"Sasuke-_kun_?!"

_BLUSH BLUSH_

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**﴾****Words: only ****3.180****﴿**

**Pojokan Author:**

**Akhirnya publish juga XDDDDD *PLAK, saya tahu cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Apalagi ada typo yang tak terhitung jumlahnya XD, deskrip yang gaje, OOC yang keterlaluan parahnya, dll. Ada yang bingung dengan ff ini? Kalo bingung silahkan tanya-tanya lewat PM taupun review –kalo bisa login ya ;****﴿****. Btw, di adegan terakhir tau kan tanpa kukasih penjelasan '-'**

**Maafkan saya jika konfliknya gak jelas apalagi yang bagian FugaMiko, saya gak jago bikin konflik yang gereget, hehe *_*v**

**Berkenan memberikan feedback untuk fanfic gak jelas ini?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Neko Darkblue**

**Planet Yupiter, 10 Juli 2013**


End file.
